


Uruha gets a Twitter

by kyoselflove



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Crack, Flirting, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita helps Uruha make a twitter account and then Aoi helps too. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uruha gets a Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> For brokendiva08

“Click there,” Reita’s finger hovers over the giant sign up here link on the page, leaving a dirty smudge on his laptop’s screen.

He smacks it away, “Okay, I get it! I’m not completely incompetent.” 

“I never know with you, Uruha.”

Uruha tries his best to glare at his best friend, then proceeds to fill out the basic information. Much to his dismay and constant pestering from Reita, he was basically forced to open a twitter account.

“The fans are going to be so happy,” Reita smiled at him, in which Uruha couldn’t mimic it, instead he just grumbled and finalized his account. It wasn’t exactly the fans he was worried about…

Not even two minutes had passed since his freshly stated twitter account had went live and he had one follower already. _@official_aoi has started following you._

“Aoi wasted no time,” Uruha muttered and turned to look at his friend who had his mobile in hand, “Hey! Did you just text him?”

Reita looks up briefly, a look of innocence that reminded him of their childhood, “Well yeah...I texted everyone.”

Pushing up his glasses, Uruha frowned and looked back at his computer, more and more followers. He didn’t know what to do, he raised his left leg and rested across his right thigh, bouncing his duck clad slipper feet.

He heard Reita snort and ignored it.

A little ding sound and he saw he had a tweet. There was a picture of a black duck, the sender being Aoi and the caption read, _‘This should be your profile picture ducky!’_

Just to humor Aoi and everyone else, he did put the duck as his profile picture. Reita had put away his phone by now, “Oh man, this is too good.” He was trying his best to keep his laughter under control.

Another tweet. From Aoi.

A picture of two jugs of beer, _‘A toast for my ducky, come on over.’_

Uruha replied, _‘You don’t want to see a drunk duck. I get wild (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧’_

He couldn’t help but smile, Aoi seemed to make him lighten up a lot more lately.

“Are you flirting with Aoi while having the persona of a duck?” Reita asked, eyebrow raised.

“Of course not!” Maybe he was...a little.

 

*

 

On the other side of the city, Aoi was bundled up in front of his Macbook with too many beers by his side. He may have been a bit on the tipsy side, but he knew what he was doing. His room was mostly dark, only a small lamp on the side of him and the couch lit up his den. 

They always say that drinking gives people liquid courage, and tonight he was inclined to agree. 

He went to the screen to send Uruha a direct message.

_@official_uruha, really?_

_You’re one to talk._

_but i’m not an awesome duuuuuuuuuuuuucky._

_You’re so drunk._

_come join me_

_No._

_pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase_

_Hmm…_

_if you don’t come over i’ll change your username_

_How would you do that?_

Aoi chose to ignore the message, he logged out and immediately began trying to log into Uruha’s account. On his second try he was in after typing, _ducks4ever_. Seriously, he was too easy. He had to be quick, so he went into the settings and changed his username.

_@official_duckyshima_

Laughing, he logged out and back into his own account.

Within a second he received another message.  
_  
You bastard._

_told you to come over_

_I actually had my shoes on ready to go._

_lies_

_Text Reita! He will tell you it’s the truth._

_i can’t believe him either, both of you are conspirators_

_I think I’ll keep the username._

_it suits you_

_It does._

Their messaging had come to an end, now Aoi felt down at the sudden lost of attention and entertainment. He drowned himself in more beer, then watched cat videos on the internet but he was tempted to watch videos of ducks instead. It was becoming ridiculous. 

A knock at the door had him jumping up so fast, he nearly spilt his beer on himself.

Door opened, Uruha stood there with a duck face and at that moment he felt his smile turn so wide it hurt. And also stood there like an idiot.

“You going to let me in or what?”

_Yes, fuck yes.  
_


End file.
